


i got you

by starykids



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Changlix Season Guyssssssss, M/M, just kidding i think my grammar is okay, so cute someone pls stop me :(, softsoftsoft, suffer with my poor grammar skills, unbetaed losers, very cute okay, we stan boyfriends, yeeyee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starykids/pseuds/starykids
Summary: felix thinks that changbin dislikes his cuddlesinspired by that interview where changbin told everyone that felix cuddles him all the time because who wouldn't.title from future by transviolet, stan talent guys.





	i got you

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi again. my exams finished yeeyee  
> anyway my mind was wired into writting this because of changbin and felix's little cuddling joke. idk why but i FeLt it when felix turned serious to clown changbin and i *sighs* had to.  
> ps. i haven't watched it yet so i only relied on twit translations.  
> also i made up the concert part ;v 
> 
> anyway i hope you guys like it!

felix was always the cuddly type of person. he loved showing and receiving affection. when he debuted with stray kids, his relationship with his members grew and he became extra comfortable with them, knowing that it was okay to show affection, whenever he felt like, as long as it wasn't too out of the way. 

it's known by his fans and his members that he loves to especially be affectionate with changbin. he always had a connection with changbin, and the older seemed to not have a problem with him. 

however, although felix knows that his members adores his clinginess, he still gets insescure at times. 

today was one of those days. 

he woke up feeling out of it, home sick and exhausted. not physically but emotionally. he pays no attention to it, accustom to the feeling. they have a schedule today, and as usual, he thinks that it'll take his mind off the feeling of anxiety. 

at first it worked. he loved doing interviews with his members. for the fans, he'd do anything. 

but when changbin jokingly complained about felix hugging him before bed as the reason he'd like to change rooms, the feeling of anxiety came rushing to him again. 

changbin subtly made sure that felix knew he was joking, and it warmed his heart that the older did that. but that didn't shoo the insecure feeling he had in his chest. 

after taking turns to bathe after the day, they all (excluding chan, he told woojin that he's going to the studio) decided it was time to go to bed. 

despite the episode at the interview, felix's day was well. he was the last person to come out of the bathroom. he still felt exhausted, and he needed physical affection to soothe his mind. but while walking to changbin's and his shared room, he remembered the elder's words and decided agaisnt it. 

he had read somewhere that people tend to make jokes to display their actual emotions to not hurt the other's feelings, so he told himself to lay off cuddling with the elder. 

the room he entered was dark, only changbin's phone screen emitting light. 

"hey lix," the elder said it as soon as felix opened the door. felixed grunted softly in response, closing the door. his previous thoughts clouded his brain and his body just became heavy. 

"what are we gonna watch tonight?" 

normally, changbin and him would watch movies on nights where they got a suffiecient number of hours to themselves (taking out the nights 3racha worked on songs). felix had always initiated the hugs, and changbin decided that when he does, they would watch an episode of a series they both really like, or on days like this, a movie. 

felix's currently dark mind couldn't handle that. maybe changbin was trying to satisfy felix, knowing that he like cuddles, but he himself was uncomfortable. 

the thought made felix sick and sad. 

"not tonight, hyung. i'm tired. i'm just gonna sleep. you can watch whatever though." 

felix climbed up to his bed, and gently flopped himself down. 

when he began to pull the blankets over his body, changbin's face appeared at the side of the bunk, "you okay?" 

felix nodded, and continued fiddling with the blanket. 

changbin didn't give up easily.

"no cuddles for hyung?" he used aegyo and felix felt his heart flip.

with changbin inviting him like that, all of his worries should've ceased, but it didn't.

he felt that he was indirectly forcing changbin to display physical contact.

"not feeling to. i really just want to sleep. g'night hyung."

to say changbin was surprised would be an understatement. felix, not cuddling? that's new. "okay, goodnight, lix." 

changbin thought he was just really tired. 

that opinion changed after he got no cuddles from felix for the following week. on the second day he got worried, thinking that felix was sick. felix denied his accusations, sticking with his excuse of being tired. changbin, a bit hurt from rejection, nodded his understanding solemnly. 

he thought his attraction towards felix was clear to the younger (only because everyone else in the group made fun of him for being obvious) but apparently not. although he knows it wasn't the younger's intent, he felt crestfallen. 

felix on the other hand, was on the verge of breaking down. he felt like he had no one to talk too and didn't want to burden the others with his affection. 

on the sixth day of avoiding giving affection, felix finally broke. 

another day off, all the members decided to stay home and binge watch movies. however, felix wasn't feeling to spend time with the others. 

he felt like he was going to cry anytime the members talked to him, so he decided to write a note stating that he was going to the practice studio to touch up on the 'My Pace' dance as they had a concert coming up. he also wrote for them not to check up on him, that he'd be back in a few hours.

he slipped out the dorm prettily easily, something he didn't know whether to be thankful or not for. 

he had been practicing for over five hours. he was tired and anxious. he felt lightheaded, but it was probably because he only drank a cup of tea this morning.

he sat down, pants helping to further fog up the mirrors that surrounded the practice studio. 

he made the mistake of looking at himself as he sat, and he couldn't help but to start sobbing at how helpless he looked. here he was, all alone practicing some dance he perfected months ago to avoid his emotions spilling in front of everyone. 

and the thing that triggered it was a harmless joke that the boy he loves made. 

he put his head in between his legs to hide his face from himself and cried all the hidden emotions he was hiding. these emotions were negative; the insecurites, the feeling of not being good enough, the feeling of thinking that everyone was being kind to him because he was a pretty face, the thought that he had no talent, the thought that he was too clingly. 

"felix?" 

he stopped breathing for a second. that voice. he did not want to hear that voice. 

"lix, oh my god. are you okay?" 

he heard jogging sounds come toward him and he just wanted to disappear. 

why him, of all them?

"lix?" 

he raised his eyes, meeting changbin's worried ones," what happened?" 

he couldn't hold it in anymore," hyung, do you hate me?" 

the absoulute sincerity in his question ticked off changbin. "hate you? lix, it's quite the opposite. i love you, lix. how could ever hate you?" 

felix heart did flips, changbin loves him? 

then why," why did you say that my cuddles bother you?" 

changbin spluttered, "felix, that was a joke!" the older took the younger in his arms, "i thought you knew that. i'm so sorry. i- i didn't know that you took that to heart. i'm so sorry, lixie." 

felix started crying again, feeling stupid, a warm kind of stupid, and hugged changbin back. 

he began confessing his fears and doubts to changbin. when he was finished, changbin pulled back and wiped his tears away, "you're perfect lix. you don't need to think that you're less than any of us. you work extremely hard, and it pays off. i promise you, it pays off. and although you certainly do have a pretty face, there's a lot more to you than that, okay? i love y- we love you for all of you, okay?" 

felix's bright smile was worth it for the sappy confession. 

"i love you too hyung." 

changbin smiled softly, "i know dummie," he glanced down to felix's lips, "can i?" 

he whispered it, and felix felt that he needed to maintain the soft atmosphere around them, so he nodded shyly. 

when changbin connected their lips, he thought that maybe, just maybe, that his insecurity brought a secure relationship in his life. 

hours after, one confession to the group and two baths later, the couple was huddled in changbin's bed, felix's head on the older's shoulder, while the older had his hands wrapped tightly around felix's body. 

changbin paused the movie, and felix whined at the abrubt stop of his (the second part of) entertainment. 

changbin turned felix's head to face him, "don't ever starve me of lixie cuddles again, okay? ever." 

felix giggled, "of course not, hyung. i'm sorry." 

changbin smiled, "good boy." 

he connected their lips for the nth time that day. 

"i love you," 

"me too, hyung." 

**E N D**  
a memorable mention;

"i can not believe that they dropped us to cuddle and kiss. that's totally unfair! channie hyung doesn't allow minho and i to do that!" 

said hyung rolled his eyes, "i did when you two first began dating. now shut up jisung and watch the damn movie." 

chan could have sworn he heard a 'whatever' mumbled, but decided agaisnt it. his loveable dongsaeng would never.

**Author's Note:**

> call me angst queen heh i always write angst at the beginning of my aus, idk why :v 
> 
> anyway i hope you guys like it and lEaVe a lIke and cOmMEnt doWn BelOw, AlSo SubScriBe iF yOu hAvenT AlReAdY aNd pUt tHe NotIfiIcatIon BeLL oN so- you get it
> 
> hope you all are safe! <3 and thank you for readinggggggg


End file.
